1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device including roller pairs to convey a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conveying devices can convey not only a sheet but also a rigid medium such as a CD and a DVD. In conveyance, such a rigid medium is typically placed on a tray specific to the rigid medium. The tray is inserted from an insertion opening and conveyed in the conveying device in a state in which the tray is supported on a tray guide provided in the conveying device.
The conveying device as described above includes a pair of rollers movable toward and away from each other. In conveyance of the sheet, the pair of rollers are held in contact with each other. In conveyance of the tray supporting the rigid medium thereon, on the other hand, the pair of rollers are spaced apart from each other.
In some conveying devices, a path for conveying a sheet is branched. For example, some image recording apparatuses, usually including a conveying device, can record images on both sides of a sheet. Such an image recording apparatus, for example, has: a main path through which a sheet is conveyed for image recording thereon by a recording unit; and a resupply path which is branched off from the main path and through which the sheet printed on its front side by the image recording is conveyed to the recording unit again. There is known an image recording apparatus having a resupply path and a pair of rollers movable toward and away from each other.